


Home for Thanksgiving

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [2]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Home for Halloween. It has been a long time Alex had proper Thanksgiving since he moved out. His girlfriend wants to meet his family so he invited her. She likes gargoyles so it should be a breeze, right? And it's not like he's gonna do any actual cooking either so...Note: This was published on 11-21-19 and completed on 11-28-19.Home for Thanksgiving cover:  https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Home-for-Thanksgiving-cover-821893268?ga_submit_new=10%3A1575077612
Relationships: Alexander Fox Xanatos/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Year in Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741





	1. Chapter 1

**I headcanon Alex as bisexual/pansexual.**

Chapter 1

A date for Thanksgiving

The kitchen was busy with people prepping for the Xanatos' Thanksgiving dinner. They were putting away food and checking the cabinets. Someone was checking the spices. Xanatos himself looked over the walk-in freezer.

"Dad, Dad-" Alex followed his father.

"Owen, how much turkey do we have?" Xanatos asked him.

"I ordered several medium sized turkeys, sir-" Owen started.

"Dad!" Alex repeated.

"What is it, Alex?" He turned to his son.

"Can I bring a date?" He asked.

"Any allergies we need to be aware of?" Owen said with a slight sigh.

"Um…" Alex hummed. He pulled out his phone.

"Alex, how long have you being dating?" Xanatos asked.

Alex was thinking. He nibbled his lip and furrowed his brow. He hovered above the keyboard.

"Don't overwhelm him." Owen warned.

"A little over month-ish. But we were flirting for a awhile." Alex nodded and continued texting. It was a moment before his phone buzzed. "Raw coconut."

"Is that it?" Owen asked.

"And latex." He added.

"That's avoidable." Xanatos smiled.

"What's their name?" Owen asked.

"Serena Anderson." Alex left.

Alex went to the game room and looked over the video games he had forgotten about. He chose a fighting game. Soon, he was engrossed. Fox peeked in. She walked quietly to her son and took off his headphones.

"Mom!" He whined.

"I hear you're bring a date to Thanksgiving." She gave them back.

"Yeah." He exited the game. He knew he wouldn't get to play anymore.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked.

"It's not like that." He shook his head.

"Alright, Sweetpea. Just making sure." Fox twisted her fingers through his hair, curling a strand around them. Alex let her play with it.

"Serena's really smart and creative. She wrote a short play. It was for little kids. I was in it. See?" Alex showed her a picture of him in a gargoyle costume. It was bright orange.

"You better have let the others have the spotlight. You're like Puck; you want to keep attention on you when you have it." Fox pointed out.

"I shared." He pouted.

"That's my good boy." She kissed his head.

"Oh, she even helped me get back at some assholes. They were hitting on her and ruining our date." He told Fox.

"How so?" She asked.

"She got their numbers so I could send a virus to them. I also beat them up, but we're not telling her that yet." Alex said, feeling better.

"Of course, dear." Fox told him.

"What?" Xanatos walked in.

"I was talking to Alex." She turned to her husband, kissing him.

"About…" He trailed off.

"We're not telling Serena about beating up some jerks. They were ruining Alex's date." She said.

"I suppose that's a just punishment." Xanatos leaned on the couch. Alex nodded.

"Tell your father about the play." Fox coaxed.

"Let's wait until dinner. I'm sure Owen will want to hear about it too." He said.

"I'm gonna go greet the gargoyles." Alex got up, stretching.

"Alright." Fox moved closer to Xanatos.

Alex walked down the large halls. He could have gone straight to the gargoyles, but he felt no need to. His fingers glided across the tables as he passed by them. Owen hated when he did that. He said it left smudges. What was the point of having them if he couldn't touch it?

The gargoyles were in the kitchen. The chill didn't bother them too much, but they preferred to be warm. Goliath and Elisa were talking. Broadway was searching for something. Brooklyn and Katana were on cooking duty tonight. Lexington was on his laptop. Nashville was playing with Tachi. Hudson and Bronx were by the fire. Artus ran to Alex and clung to his leg. Alex picked him up. Angela came out from the other room.

"Artus! Don't run off." She scolded.

"Alwex!" He chirped.

"But what if it's not Alex next time?" Angela asked him.

Artus pointed to Brooklyn.

"Listen to your mother, Artus, you are safer with one of us." Goliath told him.

Artus nodded but Alex wasn't sure if he had understood. Alex set him down. He went to Angela. They hugged.

"What're ya doing tonight, lad?" Hudson asked.

"I dunno yet, but I wanna tell you guys something super quick." Alex said.

"Good quick or bad quick?" Nashville looked at him.

"I'm bringing a date to Thanksgiving." He said, expectantly.

"Congratulations, kid." Brooklyn slapped him on the back.

"I'm glad you found someone." Lexington said happily.

"What's yer date like, lad?" Hudson asked.

Alex brightened. "Serena's really nice and smart- Oh, she likes gargoyles! She also wrote a play and I was in it. There was this time she tried to make me laugh one time and it was so cute-"

"Alex, breathe." Elisa told him.

He paused, breathing in. "Serena is kind and very clever."

"We look forward to meeting her." Goliath smiled.

"Alexander, dinner time." Owen called.

"I'll see you later." Alex waved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Making Food

"Alexander, wake up." Owen shook him.

"I don't wanna." He buried his face in his blankets.

"Alright then." Puck said.

It took a moment for Alex register the change. "No, wait!"

Puck picked him up and dumped him into a tub of ice water. Alex yelped as he tried to get out. He was tangled in his sheets. He thrashed around. The tub tipped over and Alex wiggled out. Then Puck threw a glass of water at him.

"Why would you do that?" He yelled.

"Half of your hair was wet and it was bothering me." He answered. He took the wet sheets as he left. "Go shower and meet me in the kitchen."

Alex reminisced about being back in his bed. Then he realized that his lower half had felt a bit off. That's why he had been dunked. Puck, in a way, had saved him from embarrassment. He sighed and got up. He got rid the water before it soaked into his stuff. Then Alex went to his private bathroom. He peeled off his wet boxers and got in the shower. The water was warm and soothing. He finished up and dried off.

He dressed in a gray shirt and sweats. Puck asked him to go the kitchen so he was probably going to get messy. He found Owen was waiting for him. Owe had taken off his jacket and tie. He had some ingredients set out.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"You're going to make a dish for Thanksgiving." Owen told him.

"What, why?" He questioned.

"For your girlfriend." He said.

"Shouldn't it be closer to dinner?" Alex frowned.

"Alexander, it's noon." Owen gestured to a clock. It said 12:30.

"Crap." He slumped.

He walked over to the counter. Owen stood beside him. There was a mixing bowl, flour, sugar, eggs, and measuring cups.

"First, we are making hazelnut pie." Owen told him.

"Where's the crust?" Alex asked.

"You're making it." Owen replied.

Alex suddenly felt alot less sure about everything. He was an ok cook when it came down to it, but that was just for him. And he barely ever made dessert food.

"Stop worrying and follow my instructions." Puck admonished.

Alex measured out the dry ingredients then he added the wet ones. He spilled some flour on himself. Then he mixed the dough until it was stiff. It was put the fridge for an hour.

"Can I go now?" Alex asked.

"No, that was dessert. Next are cheesy potatoes." Owen went to the fridge.

"I like cheesy potatoes." Alex said.

They mixed hash browns, sour cream, cream of chicken soup, milk and cheese into a casserole dish. Alex was getting hungry and tried to eat some. Owen smacked his hand and glared. They put it in a different oven and started the timer. Alex and Owen had a small bowl of cereal for lunch.

Next, Alex made the filling, hazelnuts, corn syrup, brown sugar, vanilla, eggs, and salt. It was getting hard to stir when Owen said to stop. He floured a cutting board and gave Alex a rolling pin. He flattened it out, turning the dough every so often. After it was big enough, he put it in the pie plate. It ripped, but Owen fixed it. Then it was finally put in the oven.

"Can I go _now_?" Alex asked again.

"Just a salad left." Owen told him.

"I don't wanna make salad!" He whined.

"There needs to be salad, Alexander." He frowned.

"Fine." He huffed.

Alex was confused when Owen got a bag of stick pretzels. They crushed them up. Not into dust, but not super small either. He melted some butter and added sugar to it. Then Alex poured on the pretzels. It was baked for 10 minutes and put in the fridge to make it cool faster.

Owen then mixed up the second layer. It was whipped cream, sugar, and cream cheese. Alex got the pan and they spread the mixture over the pretzel crust.

Then Owen got out 2 boxes of jello. It was raspberry. It was made as normal with frozen raspberries added. Alex waited until it thickened a bit and poured that into the pan too. Then it went back in the fridge. The timer for the pie beeped. It was taken out and set aside to cool.

"Go pick your girlfriend, Alexander." Owen smiled.

"You don't need me anymore?" He questioned.

"Puck's satisfied for now." He answered.

"That stuff we made, why did you want them?" Alex wondered.

"We miss our old humans sometimes." They admitted.

Alex hugged them before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanksgiving 2019

Alex changed into a long sleeved brown shirt and jeans. He took the car to go get Serena. He didn't hit any traffic. He chalked it up to his magic. He texted her when he was close. Serena walked out.

She had left her long brown hair loose. Her light brown skin looked especially pretty in the green shirt she had on. Her hazel eyes were lined with subtle makeup. She kissed him when she got in. They talked on the ride back. Alex reminded her that the gargoyles didn't want to be grilled. She promised she wouldn't.

When they got to the castle, she watched a video about the gargoyles. It gave the basics. She still seemed fascinated by it. Then they went to the dining room. Most everyone was there. The clan had yet to wake up. Fox and Xanatos went up to greet them first.

"Hello, Serena. It's nice to meet you." Fox smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Xanatos." She waved.

"You can call me Fox." She told her.

"It was quite a surprise when Alex asked to bring you to Thanksgiving." Xanatos said.

"Alex, did you forget to tell them about me?" Serena's eyebrows rose.

"Alex's head over heels for you. He wouldn't stop talking about you." Fox said.

"What his father meant was Alex had bad timing." Owen said. "I'm Owen Burnett."

She looked at Alex. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head on him. He watched her for a moment.

"Head over heels, huh?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Good." She kissed his cheek.

Petros and Vogel came up to greet them. The door opened and the Mazas came in. Peter and Diane were talking. Beth, Elisa and Talon were carrying pans of food. Owen directed the Maza children while the parents came over to others.

"This is my girlfriend, Serena Anderson." Alex introduced her. She held her hand out.

"I'm Alex's grandfather." Petros shook it.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"I'm Peter Maza, this is my wife, Diane. That's Elisa, Beth… Turn around, honey. And that's Der-Talon." He pointed to each person.

"Don't ask about Uncle Derek, I'll tell you later." Alex whispered in her ear.

"Hey." Beth waved.

"Where's Aunt Maggie?" He asked.

"She's taking care of the shelter. The kids are helping out. They send their love." Talon said.

Goliath opened the hallway door. The clan walked in an orderly fashion. Nashville and Tachi waved at Alex. He waved back. Lexington watched Serena with a curious eye. They all introduced themselves. Artus was too shy and hid behind Hudson.

"Hi, it's good to meet you all." Serena smiled.

"Vogel, did you introduce yourself?" Fox asked in too sweet voice.

"… I'm Preston Vogel." He said dryly.

"Everyone's here now so let's eat." Xanatos declared.

They sat at the table and chatted as they got what they wanted. There was a few types of salad, fresh fruit, and Atlantic salmon that Petros had caught. Owen went to go replace the turkey when the clan had taken their fill. The Mazas had brought some rolls, roasted vegetables, and sweet potatoes. Alex scooped turkey, some stuffing, salad, cheesy potatoes, cornbread, and a roll onto his plate.

"I made this." He told Serena as he gave her the spoon.

"The potatoes?" She asked.

"Yeah, I also made hazelnut pie and that jello thingy over there." He pointed. Vogel was cutting off a slice.

"You made it all by yourself?!" Diane smiled.

Alex blushed. "Owen taught me…"

"Oh, good. I thought I was going to have to teach you myself." Fox added.

"I'm not that bad a cook, Mom!" Alex retorted.

"Hey, Dad-" Beth started.

"Nooo!" Alex whined.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Tell Serena about Alex's first camping trip." She finished.

"This was when Alex was little, 7-ish. Well, we had planned to go camping for awhile, but Elisa had been watching Alex at the time. He insisted he wanted to go camping. I called his parents, they said it was fine. We had the car packed and ready to go so Owen dropped by and gave us a bag of Alex's things. So we off went.

It took the whole day to get to the camp site. We had to set up tent in the dark. Then it was dinner time. Alex was so excited to roast marshmallows. Elisa let him cook the hot dogs. Poor boy got sick after he ate his first hot dog. They had spoiled in the car. The cooler lid must have come loose. And to top it all off, the tent had huge tear in it. Needless to say, we went home earlier than expected." Peter said.

"Thanks guys." Alex pouted.

"Alex, don't be like that. Something like that happened to me too." Serena told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"I was 13 and at summer camp. My cabin had won a week long competition. We had a bonfire and pizza. Then one of the boys played a prank on us. I got spooked so bad, I threw up on his shoes." She watched him.

Alex laughed. "He deserved it. I guess we both have bad luck camping, huh?"

"I suppose so." She smiled in relief.

"Serena, do you have a job?" Lexington asked. "We tried to ask Alex, but he kept rambling on about how pretty you were."

"I did not!" Alex disagreed. Artus giggled. "You're not helping my case."

"I'm still in college. I'm trying to get my all my general courses done first." She said.

"Have you decided what you want to be?" Goliath asked.

"Not quite." She admitted.

"That's alright. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." Xanatos told her.

"Thanks." Serena told him.

"The turkey is good this year." Beth said.

"I'll tell the chef." Owen chimed in.

They ate then went for seconds. Alex had took some salmon, roast vegetables, grapes, and a spoonful of sweet potatoes on his next plate. Broadway took Artus and Tachi out to go play when they were done eating. Hudson went for quick flight. He took some scraps for Bronx and Fu-dog. Elisa talked about football for a bit. She and Talon got in an argument over who would win the upcoming game. Peter finally stepped in. They muttered an apology. Goliath told tales from patrol and Serena was captivated. Broadway and Hudson came back. The young gargoyles were taking a nap. Then it was time for dessert.

Owen brought in a cart. It had pumpkin pie, the hazelnut pie, and chocolate chip cookies. Serena took a small slice of hazelnut. Alex had pumpkin and hazelnut. Everyone chose their dessert and ate it slowly. After dessert, Vogel left. Angela and Katana went to check on Artus and Tachi. Then Peter and the Mazas decided to go home as well.

"See you later, Alex." Beth hugged him.

"Bye." He hugged back.

"Swing by some time, ok? Maggie misses you." Talon told him.

"I will." He nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Serena." Diane shook her hand.

"Same here." She smiled at them.

"Don't stay too late, Elisa." Peter called.

"I won't." She answered back.

"I think I'll retire for the night." Petros stood up.

"Alright, Pop." Xanatos said.

"Alex." Fox came up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If you and Serena spend some time together tonight, you father wants you to use protection." She requested.

"Fine." Alex agreed.

Goliath left to go to the library. Hudson went to watch TV. Broadway and Brooklyn went off to do something. Lexington went up Serena.

"I know we didn't get too talk much, but I hope you had a good time." He told her.

"I did. Can I ask you some questions about being a gargoyle?" She asked shyly.

"That's fine, just no invasive stuff." He agreed.

They followed Lexington. He took them to the study. It had a wall of bookshelves and a comfy couch. Serena sat and Alex laid on her. She petted his hair. The fire crackled and warmed the room.

"So do all gargoyles have those horns?" She asked as Alex dozed off.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I also added a few more details about the food they ate.**


End file.
